Apertured topsheets are considered important in disposable absorbent articles (e.g., disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinent products or sanitary napkins) for handling runny discharges, e.g., runny bowel movements. Topsheets composed only of staple synthetic fibers, while having excellent strength and fluid handling properties, are not as soft as desired and do not always have precisely defined apertures. On the other hand, topsheets containing a layer of melt blown fibers as the top (exposed)layer, while having good softness and clean apertures, have relatively high rewet values and are sometimes prone to "linting."
European Patent Application 0418493 teaches an apertured topsheet comprising at least one layer of textile fibers and at least one layer of melt blown fibers combined to form an apertured fabric by hydroentangling, which solves the aforementioned problems to a great extent but still is somewhat deficient in rewet properties.
However, improved rewet properties and improved opacity (white appearance) of land areas, compared to what can be obtained by following European Patent Application 0418493, would be desirable.
Furthermore, there are applications where apertured topsheets are not required. In these cases, improved combination of strength, softness, rewet, and opacity properties would be desirable.